Akane's CatTastrophe
by Were-St-Bernard
Summary: Akane's been cursed! Boy, if Ranma thought he had a hard time living with her before, he hasn't seen anything yet!
1. Where Did We begin?

I don't own Ranma...or Akane...or Ryoga... What a shame.

* * *

It was a normal seeming day at the Tendo Dojo. Akane was home alone, as everyone else had left for one reason or another. She was finishing up some of her training when there was a soft rapping at the door, then the sound of someone running off.

"Wonder who that was…" Said Akane aloud, opening the door. There was a small black box on the ground in front of her. The girl picked it up. _It's for me? _

The little black box did indeed had Akane's name engraved on it. Opening it, the girl got a face full of water. She became dizzy for a second and couldn't see straight. When the world stopped spinning, it had grown, somehow. Akane's clothes were crumpled on the floor around and on top of her.

"What just happened?" She asked aloud. Something furry moved in the corner of her eye. Jumping at it, the girl found that it was a tiger striped cat's tail. Then she noticed it was attached to her.

"MERRROWWW! A cat! I've been turned into a cat!"

Wanting to know how this happened, Akane looked at the box. It had a spring mechanism that had flung the water at her, and at the bottom of the container was a picture of a blue haired girl sticking out her tongue. _Shampoo! I should've known._

Akane was now a little scared. If she had been turned into a cat by means of water, did that mean she was cursed like Ranma? That would mean she would become this every time she got hit with cold water. That is, if she became human again at all. Another thought occurred to her. Ranma was terrified of all cats. What if he saw her like this? That would make living with the big moron even harder than it was already.

"I have to change back before he gets home." Akane said determinately. She rushed to the bathtub. Getting the water flowing was going to be very tricky without thumbs. It took several dedicated smacks with a forepaw to get the water going. The cat closed her eyes. In a second, she felt a dizzy spell come over her, and opened an eye. Human, Akane was once again human. She rushed to get some clothes on, and once dressed, she sighed in relief.

"Oh geez, why'd it have to rain?" Said a familiar voice. It had to have been Ranma in girl form. Forgetting about the whole water thing, Akane ran out to greet him and to explain what had happened.

"Akane, you seem glad to see-se-se…" said the red head. She froze in one spot.

"Yeah, this looks bad, right?" asked Akane, growing damp from the rain. _Well, at least he knows now._

Ranma's friend had returned to her feline shape.

"Cat…talk…Akane's voice…" Ranma began to hyperventilate. She rose a finger into the air as if she had finally figured something out, then fainted.

/\_/\

(_0_0_)

(W)

UU

U

"Um, Ranma, wake up, rise and shine. Come on, unless you want me to take more pictures of you, I can always use the extra cash." Said Nabiki, shaking the person in question.

"Tell me that was just a nightmare." Groaned Ranma, rubbing her eyes.

"It wasn't."

Ranma turned to see the same tiger striped cat in the doorway of her room. "Before you freak out and faint again, I want you to know that everyone is okay. I'm just cursed like you. Or, to be more specific, Shampoo." Akane shoved the box to Ranma, who saw what was undeniably Shampoo's face drawn inside.

_Be cool, Ranma. The cat is Akane, it's not her fault that she's the way she is. It's only when she gets wet._ she thought, trying to stay calm.

Fat chance that would happen.

Two warm baths later, everyone was ready for dinner.

"I'm starved!"

"Me too!"

Kasumi walked into the dining area with a large fish on a platter. She placed it on the middle of the table.

"This was very hard to make. I hope you enjoy!" She said cheerfully.

Akane stared silently at the plate.

"You okay, tomboy?" asked Ranma.

"Mew!" Akane leapt onto the table, grabbed the fish in her teeth and bounded out of the room on all fours. The others found her in Ranma's room, gnawing on what was left of everyone's dinner like a wild beast.

"Akane? Oh cruel fate! My sweet daughter, transformed into a savage creature of instinct!" Sobbed Soun Tendo.

"Wasn't she that already?" said Ranma.

As the group walked closer, Akane hissed at them.

"Hey, Little Sis, snap out of it, will ya?" Said Nabiki, snapping her fingers in the girl's face.

Akane raised her hand like she was going scratch Nabiki, then blinked twice and looked up. The youngest girl put down her hand.

"What's going on? Why am I in here with…" She looked down at the half eaten fish and shuddered.

"Wait, didn't you say that she could talk as a cat?" asked Genma.

Ranma nodded.

"And wasn't it only a little of the water that got on you?" he asked, addressing the now beet red girl.

"Yeah."

"That's it! When only a little water got on her, as opposed to being dunked in the spring itself, the curse wasn't set correctly. That caused traits from both Akane's human and cat halves to leak into each other. That is the reason why she can talk as a cat and why she had this show of instinct as a human!" said Genma.

"Oh, goody, goody." Said Akane flatly.

/\_/\

(_0_0_)

(W)

UU

U

The next morning, Akane, awoke with a yawn. She kept her eyes closed. _Please let it have been just a bad dream!_ The light scent of fish on her hands said otherwise.

She got dressed and went to the dining room for breakfast. It wasn't a school day, so there wasn't any need to rush.

"Morning, kitty." Said Ranma, grinning at her.

"Funny coming from a guy who almost wets himself every time a cat gets within ten feet of him." Retorted Akane.

As she ate her breakfast, she had a feeling she was being stared at.

"You seem to be enjoying your food." Said Nabiki.

Her younger sister soon realized that she had eaten with her face in the bowl. Once again blushing, the girl walked out of the house. She had decided that a walk might clear her mind.

_Well, my life's gone down the gutter. It'd be bad enough if I just had a normal curse, but now I'm a complete f-r-e-a-k! _Akane thought, somewhat bitterly _Shampoo better make herself scarce, because the next time I see that blue haired jerk I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of her!_

Suddenly, a very familiar lady with a ladle came into view, and sloshed water straight on to Akane.

The tiger striped cat took a second to get her bearings and sighed. "Well, it can't get much worse, right?"

"Roof! Roof!" A large, hairy, black dog was right down the street. He had a thing for chasing cats. And that's just what he decided to do. The big mutt barreled after her, barking at the cat and snapping at her tail.

"Help! Dad! Ranma! Mr. Saotome! Anybody! Help!" Akane shrieked as she raced down the street. The dog was closing in. He soon had the cat against the fence. She closed her eyes, ready to be mortally wounded.

"Hey, Fido!" Yelled a voice. The dog was kicked in the side, and ran off yelping.

Akane looked up.

"Glad I saved you, right?" said Ranma, looking down at her.

"More surprised that you saved a cat." Said Akane, incredulously. Ranma turned white. He had been so focused on saving her when he heard her cry for help, he didn't notice that she was in her cat form.

"C-c-cat. Nice kitty… good kitty…" He said, backing up.

"You idiot. I'm not gonna hurt you. If you don't mind, I'm heading home to change back. You big wimp."

"I-I-I'm not scared." Ranma didn't sound very convincing.

"MRRROOOWWW" Growled Akane. Ranma jumped. "Not scared? Right…"

The cat walked back home. However, the door was shut. "Hello? Can someone let me in? I kinda lack thumbs right now! Hello?"

No one answered.

Akane grumbled to herself. It was a hot day, and the heat combined with a fur coat and a feline metabolism, was making very sleepy. _Just a quick nap. I'm sure that by the time I wake up, somebody's gonna be within hearing range._ She thought, curling into a ball and falling asleep.

/\_/\

(_0_0_)

(W)

UU

U

"Hey, Akane!" Said an adult Ranma, walking up to the one in question. He was wearing a tux and smiling.

"Ranma? Where are we?" asked Akane. She was still sixteen, and was wearing her training robes. They were obviously in a garden, with rows of seats.

"Silly kitty, we're at the wedding!" The man patted her head.

"Ranma mean our wedding! Shampoo is most happy to be finally wedded to Ranma!" said a voice behind Akane.

Turning, the girl's jaw dropped. A woman wearing a long white dress was smiling at her. The most striking feature of the woman was her long _blue_ hair.

"No way. You can't be marrying her!" Akane yelped.

"Of course I can. Why are you so surprised, Tomboy? You've known for weeks."

"Wha?"

"Ignore bothersome girl. She stuck in the past, Shampoo is future for Ranma!" Said Shampoo, grabbing the groom's arm and dragging him down the aisle.

Akane was grabbed by an army of cats, who pulled her to a seat and held her there. They covered her mouth so she couldn't talk.

"Shampoo, do you take Ranma to be your husband?" said Genma at the altar.

"I do."

"Ranma, do you take Shampoo to be your wife?"

_Say no, Ranma! Say no!_ Akane thought.

"I do!"

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Akane watched in horror as the two obliged.

It began to rain. Akane was a cat. The other cats vanished.

"Hey, I'm still a man!" said Ranma.

"Shampoo curse not work either!" Said Shampoo, Elated.

The two had remained unchanged. Genma the panda held up a sign that read "True love conquers all". The married couple then kissed again.

"RRRREEEOOOW!"

/\_/\

(_0_0_)

(W)

UU

U

"RRRREEEOOOW!"

"Calm down Akane, it was just a dream. It's over."

Akane opened her eyes. She was in her room, under a blanket. Kasumi was kneeling next to her.

"You must have been having some nightmare. You were struggling and yowling on the ground when Ranma found you. He got Mr. Saotome to get you inside. You were yelling something. Then you continued screeching for about ten minutes before we could wake you." Said the eldest Tendo girl.

"Oh…" Said Akane, her ears twitching a bit. "Err… Kasumi? What exactly did I yell?"

"Um, 'Say no Ranma, Say no' I believe."

"Please tell me he didn't hear."

"Oh, I heard, Akane!" Laughed a voice. It belonged to Ranma, who was standing in the doorway.

"Want me to come over there?"

"N-n-n-no! Stay there!" Ranma changed his tone to a calmer one "It's fine. I'll…I'll get you some hot water." With that, he was gone.

"Kasumi, can I ask you something?" said Akane hesitantly.

"Anything, Akane."

Akane sighed. "Never mind." She wanted to ask her older sister about the dream. During it, she had been I'm-gonna-go-off-on-you-like-an-atomic-bomb angry at Shampoo. But why? It wasn't because of the cat thing. Sure, Akane hated Shampoo, but not as much as she did in the nightmare.

"I got the water. So, you just want me to…" said Ranma, carrying the pot into the room.

"I'll do it myself. Kasumi, Ranma, can you two leave, and shut the door?"

As he complied, Ranma's head was abuzz with questions. _What the heck could she had been dreaming about? More importantly, what do I have to do with it?_

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned to Kasumi. "Yes?"

"Please try to be kind to Akane. She's as afraid and confused as you probably were. I know you don't like cats, but she needs us to be there for her now more than ever." She said, looking him square in the eye. She left Ranma standing still.

_She's probably right. I was pretty messed up for a while after I was cursed. I'll have to get over this stupid fear of mine if I want to stay sane, let alone help out Akane. _He thought to himself. He now had a goal: to end his fear of cats or die trying.


	2. Cat Fist and Pheonix pills

Hi! Sorry this one is short, my computer played dead and erased the original. I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting, so I put up this shorter version. I still don't own Ranma.

* * *

"Hey, Akane! We're gonna be late!" Yelled Ranma, running along the fence. Akane was dragging her heels behind him.

_Is it such a bad thing?_ Thought the girl. She had not wanted to go to school, in fear of getting wet and transforming in front of everybody. She quickened her pace a bit, and was almost hit by the infamous ladle lady. The two made it in with a second to spare.

During first hour, Akane was called on three times, and jumped each time. "Are you feeling okay, Akane? You seem a little restless." Asked her Teacher.

"Err, never better! Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine!" with that, Akane was off to her next class. The rest of the day followed suit, with the girl a nervous wreck, scared that she might get wet or start acting like a cat. She was overjoyed when school was over.

"Wow, Ms. Paranoid, is someone following us?" asked Ranma as they walked home "That's the eighth time you've looked over your shoulder."

"Can't get wet, can't get wet, can't get-" Akane stopped her mantra. She glared at Ranma. "Hey, when you get splashed with cold water, your clothes still fit. I have a bigger problem." The girl froze.

"Something wrong, tomboy?" asked her companion.

"Shampoo…" it came out like a growl, harsh, low and drawn out.

The Amazon was down the street, waving.

"Ni Hao! Shampoo glad to see Ranma. Did bothersome girl get present from Shampoo? From Jusenkyo!" She said, smiling.

"Why did you do this to me?" Snarled Akane.

"What? You no like? Shampoo just evening playing field. Now we both have cat curse, so Ranma has more reason to marry Shampoo!"

"Actually, I'm still not marrying you." Said Ranma casually.

"You marry bad-tempered, ugly girl instead?"

"Merrowww." growled Akane. She crouched down like a cat about to spring.

"Shampoo hurt feelings? Too bad." Said Shampoo mockingly. She walked up to Akane and laughed at her.

With an angry cry, Akane launched herself at the Amazon, who started to yell. She swiped at Shampoo's face and head.

"What are you doing Akane?" Yelled Ranma. The girl paid no heed. Shampoo finally threw her off, but she landed on her feet and charged at the antagonist on all fours. The girl's battle song grew louder as she approached. About two feet away, Akane slashed at the air, and her rival was knocked to the side. With a yowl, Akane came again. Shampoo was possessive, not stupid. She knew that she couldn't beat the Tendo girl when she was in this state.

"Shampoo will marry Ranma, but will first destroy girl! Will be back later!" she called as the fled the scene.

Akane hissed angrily and was getting ready to chase after the Amazon. Ranma thought quickly.

"Here kitty, kitty? Good kitty." He said, feeling like an idiot "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Akane turned and looked at Ranma. "Mew?" She pounced on top of him, knocking him onto his back. She then curled up on his chest and started purring.

_This is weird. Normally _I'm_ the one that _she_ has to calm down._ Ranma looked at the girl asleep on top of him. He heard footsteps approaching.

"The irony is deafening." Said Nabiki, squatting next to the two. She pulled out her always on hand camera and prepared to shoot.

"Please don't-"

Flash!

Akane stirred in her sleep. Nabiki stood up quickly. The younger girl yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes.

"What just happened? Where's Shampoo? She was just here a second ago." Akane then noticed Ranma under her. "Um…what am I doing on top of you?" She hastily got off of him, blushing a very odd shade of red.

"Well to answer your questions, you just beat the stuffing out of Shampoo, I don't know where she went and you got on me by yourself."

Akane gave him a confused look.

"I'll explain back at the Dojo. It's a little weird."

|\_/|

(0_0)(-)

(_)(_)(_)(_)

"So, what happened now?" Said Soun in disbelief. All the residents of the Tendo Training hall were by the pond.

Ranma explained again. "Akane attacked Shampoo like a wild animal. She was scratching and yowling. Almost like…"

"The Cat Fist?" finished Genma.

Akane nodded.

"Well, it's not quite the same thing. First, Akane isn't afraid of cats. Second even if she was, there were no cats in the vicinity." Said Soun.

"That's right. Ranma's Cat Fist is activated by fear. Akane's appears to come out when she gets angry enough." Genma scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It's almost like a new branch of the Cat Fist!"

"That's all good and fine for the art, but what about the rest of us? Knowing your temper, we're all sitting ducks!" Said Ranma, prodding Akane in the arm.

Normally, the girl would have loved to get angry and flatten Ranma on the spot, but losing her cool could be disastrous for everyone else. Akane took a deep breath and spoke.

"It can't be all that bad. Now the big dummy doesn't have to worry about Shampoo stalking him." She said, nudging Ranma with her elbow.

|\_/|

(0_0)(-)

(_)(_)(_)(_)

"I told you it was a bad idea. Simply splashing cursed water onto someone doesn't always give them the curse. In this case, it wasn't set right, and the Tendo girl can now handle you in a fight! You might as well forget about Ranma!" Cologne lectured Shampoo, pacing the Cat Café.

"Shampoo was trying to be even with girl! Why should give up now? Shampoo has beaten her before!" Shampoo argued.

"Well, as long as the girl can used that method, it's useless trying to beat her. However," said the old lady thoughtfully "the cat fist can only be used by humans. You have more experience in your cursed form than she does. Maybe a cat fight is a good thing…"

Shampoo gave her a confused look.

"No time to explain. I'm going to give Akane and Ranma a friendly hello!" With that, Cologne was gone.

|\_/|

(0_0)(-)

(_)(_)(_)(_)

Back at the Tendo dojo, Akane was doing a little sparring with Ranma. Or trying. Ranma simply dodged her punches and kicks.

"Will you ever just stand still?" Akane yelled.

"Will you ever punch quick enough to hit me?" Asked Ranma. Neither of them noticed the little old lady sneaking up behind them.

"Hey, future son in-law!"

Ranma turned to see Cologne jab him in a familiar area.

"No!"

Cologne sped up to Akane and prodded her in the same spot.

"So, you think that Cat Fist is gonna help you now?

The old ghoul cackled. She swung her cane at the girl like a champion baseball player, hitting Akane into the pool of water. She wasn't used to swimming with four legs, so the panicking and struggling cat was barely keeping her head above the water.

"Ranma help! I can't swim like this! Help!" she cried.

Ranma stood frozen.

"So you can still talk, eh? Well, you've at least got that going for you. If you want to be human again, you better come to the Cat Café for a duel with my granddaughter tomorrow!" Cologne smiled deviously as she sped away.

Ranma stood at the pond edge. He was afraid of cats. On top of that if he jumped in, his curse would activate and he be stuck as a girl for who knows how long!

"Please, Ranma! I can't keep this up forever!"

Ranma took a deep breath and jumped into the water. She grabbed Akane and pulled her out. _Do it for Akane. Do it for Akane. Do it for Akane._

The girl then got out of the water and stiffly sat next to the cat.

"T-thank y-y-you, R-Ranma!" said Akane, her teeth chattering from the cold water "I-I can't b-b-believe that y-y-you saved a c-c-c-cat!"

"I didn't save a cat. I saved you." Ranma had figured out how to keep his cool around Akane's cat form. All he had to do is think of the cat as Akane, instead of his greatest fear. But now they had a bigger problem. With that specific pressure point touched, the two wouldn't be able to return to normal any time soon.


	3. A Heart to Heart

"Um, Akane… can you sit over there instead of here?" Said Ranma nervously as the two sat down for dinner.

"What happened to not being afraid of cats?" Asked Akane, obliging.

"I…well…I guess it was a onetime thing." Said Ranma. She was sitting rather stiffly, like she was ready to run if need be. After testing some slightly warm water and finding it way too hot, it was obvious that Cologne had done a repeat performance of manipulating the cat's tongue pressure point.

"That's just dandy! Now I have to Watch you freak out until we get those phoenix pills. That is _if_ we get them at all!" growled the tiger striped cat.

Kasumi entered with dinner. As the others busied themselves with conversation and eating, Akane was trying to figure out how to eat without thumbs.

_I can't use my chopsticks but I _won't_ just eat like a regular cat…that would be humiliating._ She thought. Her stomach began to complain, gargling and rumbling. Seeing no other options, Akane sighed and buried her face in the bowl, trying to eat without getting food up her nose. She wasn't very successful, and ended up getting rice tangled in her fur, which took an hour of brushing to get out.

"That looks like all of it." Said Kasumi, putting down the brush. She and Akane were sitting on Akane's bed.

"Thank you." Akane looked up at her older sister. "Hey, Kasumi? What do you think about me…now that I'm like this? Not just as a cat, but the entire curse."

"I don't think of you much differently than I did before. You're the same person, just with a little more hair." Kasumi giggled. Nabiki entered the room.

"Yeah, fur ball. You're still our baby sister. The curse only changed you on the outside. Well, mostly. If it happened to anyone, it wouldn't change our opinion of them." She said. She then pulled out the picture she had taken of Akane asleep on top of Ranma, and a picture of Akane practicing martial arts. The girl then picked up cat and set her down in front of the bathroom mirror. Kasumi followed.

"The girl in the pictures is the same girl in the mirror." Said Nabiki.

"You mean cat in the mirror."

"I said what I meant."

"She's right Akane. You are no more a cat than Ranma is a girl or Mr. Saotome a Panda." Kasumi scratched Akane behind an ear. The cat purred a little, then looked up at her.

"I guess you guys are right." She said. She hopped off of the sink and walked to Ranma's room. Akane needed a plan to beat Shampoo, and something told her that the Cat Fist wasn't going to help her this time.

"Ranma? We need to talk about tomorrow's rematch with Shampoo." She mewed, entering.

"Okay, but we're discussing this from other sides of the room!" Yelped Ranma, scurrying to the opposite wall. Akane glared at her, annoyed by her antics.

"Fine. Now, I'm almost certain that if I try to just go on and fight her like this, she'll kill me!" Said the cat, sitting down and wrapping her tail around herself.

"That's true. I mean, Shampoo's beaten you a thousand times over. You're not that good at fighting." The girl ignored the low snarl coming from Akane "You need an edge."

"What kind of edge do I have over an Amazon who's over twice my size!"

"You have a point." Ranma scratched her head and thought silently for about ten minutes.

"Well?" Asked Akane impatiently. She began to walk forward.

"EEP! Wait! I have an idea!" squeaked Ranma "She's bigger than you as a human, but as cats, you're way heavier. Trust me! All we have to do is build up on weight! Stay there!"

The cat was thoroughly confused. Ranma ran back in with a couple leg weights. She dropped them next to Akane and ran back to her place against the wall.

"We just have these around your gut and legs and bam! You can't be tossed around and you should be able to hit harder!"

Akane would have smiled had she been able to do so properly. She settled for a 'thank you' and a little purr. The cat then headed off to bed, as she would need all the energy she could get to beat Shampoo, even with Ranma's help!

/\/\

(0_0)-(-)~~~

V V –V V

Akane found herself in the dining room of a strange house. She once again was in her training uniform. But this time she had a ribbon with a bell tied around her neck.

"Akane? Oh, Akane!" Called a voice she recognized as Ranma's.

"I'm over here!" The girl called back. Well, tried. It came out as a cat's "Mew, me, meow!". Akane clapped her hands to her mouth.

A grown-up Ranma walked out of the hall, carrying a water bottle (the plastic drinking kind). "You know you're not supposed to get into the tea kettle! Good thing I found you first, kitty. Shampoo would've thrown you in a lake or something!" He scolded.

"Mew! Mew! Mew!" Akane was beyond confused. She was trying to ask Ranma all the questions she had stacking up in her mind.

"It's a shame you lost your human voice, Akane. I kinda miss it." Ranma sighed "But, at least I can still have you around. Shampoo didn't seem to happy about it at first. Truth is, I didn't really want to do it either. But you seemed so sad when your dad tossed you out, I couldn't have just left you there!"

_Dad did WHAT? Ranma! What's going on here? _Thought Akane, meowing franticly.

"Ranma Saotome having a pet cat. Who would've thought? Good thing Shampoo cured me of my childhood fears. My wife can work wonders!" The man laughed to himself.

"Conditioner is getting antsy. Can Ranma bring cat for Conditioner to play with?" Asked the adult Shampoo from down the hall.

"Better do as she says." Ranma dumped the contents of the water bottle onto Akane, who shrunk down to her feline form instantly. He then lifted her up and carried her down the hall. The two entered a room that was painted sky blue. Pastel Furnishings were scattered around.

"Kitty!" Squealed the small, blue haired toddler at Shampoo's hip. She was like a tiny carbon copy of the Amazon next to her. "Put down the kitty, daddy!"

_DADDY? _Akane's head was whirling.

"Alright, Conditioner!" Said Ranma cheerily, putting the cat down. The Adults backed up.

Grabbing two very familiar weapons, Conditioner charged at Akane. The toddler giggled as she approached.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Akane was crying out for help. She was chased out of the house and into the street, where a crowd made up of her friends, family and neighbors cheered.

"Knock her block off, Conditioner!" Called Kuno pumping his fist into the air.

"Stand still, cat!" Yelled Ryoga. He started throwing

"Wake up, Akane! Wake up! Wake up…"

/\/\

(0_0)-(-)~~~

V V –V V

"Wake up!" said Ranma from outside the room.

"Ugh…what is with my dreams lately? I swear, next thing I know those two are gonna adopt a dog or marry me to that ghost cat." Akane shuddered at the thought.

"Who's gonna do _what_?" called Ranma.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Well, then get out of there! Your match with Shampoo is today."

Akane jumped down from her bed and slunk out of the room. As she walked out of the house, she was surprised to see many people cheering her on.

"Knock 'em dead!" Nabiki smiled as she said this "I bet quite a pretty penny in you!"

"Make the Tendo name proud!" Said Soun.

Even Genma who had activated his curse earlier was waving pompoms and making excited growls.

"Let's go, Ranma." Said Akane "You need that Phoenix pill as much as I do." As the two walked to the Cat Café, a familiar face came into view.

"Hey, Ranma! Last time I checked, you were scared of cats!" laughed Ryoga. He walked up to them.

"He still is." Akane waved her tail.

"Wha? RANMA! What have you done?"

"Hey, I didn't do this!" Ranma glared at Ryoga "It was Shampoo!"

Ryoga personally disliked Shampoo. She had tried to _cook_ him after all! Now normally, he would've left the blue haired girl well enough alone. But this wasn't a normal circumstance by any means.

_No one does that to Akane! No one! _ The eternally lost boy's face contorted into rage. "I want to help."

"I don't think…"

"Wait, Ranma. He can help! We need someone as backup in case Cologne or Shampoo try anything funny." Akane nodded towards Ryoga.

As the three walked into the Cat Café, they braced themselves for whatever was in store for them.


End file.
